Ethereal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind
by ptdf
Summary: Adora woke up in sick bay again. The exact circumstances were still foggy. Her body offered no clues - nothing seemed broken or sprained for a change. She tried moving without disturbing Catra, sleeping huddled against her feet. [Reboot]


**Ethereal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind**

* * *

Adora woke up in sick bay again. The exact circumstances were still foggy. Her body offered no clues - nothing seemed broken or sprained for a change. She tried moving without disturbing Catra, sleeping huddled against her feet. Fat chance.

"You're up!" said Catra, springing on top of her. "How do you feel?"

"A little crowded."

She backed off slightly. "How about now?"

Catra's concern was getting to her. They'd both seen worse injuries in a lifetime of Horde military training, like the time Kyle got an open fracture. Poor Kyle.

"I feel… a little hazy. What happened?"

"You hit your head in training," said Catra, avoiding her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me? Oh no, I'm dying, aren't I? You'd tell me if I were dying, right? You know I'd tell you if you were the one dying! And what's that awful smell?"

Catra smirked. "Maybe you should keep your mouth closed until…"

"How _dare_ you besmirch my dental hygiene!"

" _Besmirch_?" said Catra. "Seriously?"

"I'll have you know I am the only cadet in that cavity-infested squadron that actually read the Field Hygiene and Sanitation Manual!"

"Yeah," said Catra, "I zoned out after the part where chibi Hordak teaches proper brushing technique."

But the smell was stronger and undeniable now. "Oh no, I do have cat breath."

"The accident happened weeks ago," said Catra, "you've been out of it. Also, that's racist."

"Weeks?" mumbled Adora, trying not to open her mouth. "I can't lose weeks, I'll get behind in the program!"

"Pretty sure you're still top of the class," said Catra.

"What did I miss?"

"Bright Moon got the Princess Alliance going again," said Catra. "Scorpia and I infiltrated a, er, diplomatic gala…"

"Wait, you saw active duty? In a _dress_?"

"That's a yes and a strong no," said Catra, throwing her a yellow-green badge. "Congratulations, we made Force Captain. Shadow Weaver likes you so much she promoted you in a coma."

"That's awesome!" said Adora. "We're gonna see the world, and liberate it!"

"Something like that," said Catra, not as excited. "We captured one of the Princesses, but a strike team broke her out yesterday. Hordak wasn't pleased."

"Bright Moon agents in the Fright Zone? That's impossible, they must've had inside information."

Catra had a coughing fit.

"I've wasted enough time," said Adora, getting up in her hospital gown. "I need a toothbrush. Also, clothes that cover my butt."

#

"Impressive," said Catra, admiring the modded battle bot. They could've crushed the Rebellion years ago if Shadow Weaver were willing to think outside the box instead of pumping out the same outdated models.

"Emily's better than ever," said Entrapta, pigtails shackled to the wall. "Stronger, increased weapons capabilities, and affectionate, too. Who knows how much more powerful she could be if I just had access to a little First Ones tech. You don't have any here, do you?"

"What's going on here?" said Adora, storming in.

"Adora!" Catra squeaked. "Nothing, just, you know, interrogating and… stuff."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You need to rest."

"If I get any more rest I'll go insane," said Adora. "What've you got so far?"

"Hi Adora!" Entrapta chirped, purple pigtail waving.

"How do you know my name?" asked Adora.

"It's me, Entrapta! We fought off corrupted robots, ate tiny food?"

"I've never seen you before in my life."

Entrapta's face lit up. "Oh _I_ see," she said, winking while a pigtail gave Adora a thumbs-up. "Sorry, I had you confused with someone else."

"Is something wrong with your eye?"

"Nope," said Entrapta, winking harder. "Everything's peachy."

"Let's proceed, then," sighed Catra. "You were saying something about First Ones tech?"

"Exactly," said Entrapta. "Its buried all over the planet and it gives off a signal that can be traced. Lately I've been tracking the strongest signal I've ever seen. It must be a massive stash."

"Where?" said Adora.

"I've triangulated the signal to somewhere in the Whispering Woords," said Entrapta, removing a tablet from her hair. "This map's accurate within two quadrants."

"I'm checking it out," said Adora, grabbing the tablet.

"Adora, wait," said Catra, following her out the door. "This could be a trap."

Adora shoved her against the wall, looked her in the eye. "I thought we were friends."

"We are!" said Catra.

"Then tell me what's going on! People look at me differently, they change topics when I approach. Security footage of the accident is classified..."

"I'm sure people…"

"There's more. I still can't remember anything about the accident. I keep having these hallucinations about things that never happened. In most of them we hate each other. I'm not sure what's real anymore. Help me, Catra, I think I'm losing my mind."

Catra looked away. "Follow me."

#

"Shadow Weaver's sanctum?" said Adora. "She won't like this."

"She's off terrorizing cadets," Catra said grimly. "I double checked this time."

Adora had feared the place for as long as she could remember. This time, however, an elaborate sword was suspended in the Black Garnet's red glow.

"I've seen that sword before," said Adora.

"You have," said Catra.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted the truth? Shadow Weaver messed with your mind - not just psychologically this time, spooky shadow magic. She wiped your memory because… because you defected, you fought for Bright Moon."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Agreed," said Catra. "Good luck telling yourself that. I helped her because I wanted you back, but I realize now you have to want this too. Shadow Weaver will just keep wiping away the years until she gets the perfect little soldier girl she always wanted, and there will be nothing left of the Adora I know and… Anyway, it all started with that cursed sword, and now you have to choose. We can walk away and put this behind us. Or you can take the sword. I'm no arcanist, but I'm about 99% sure it will dispel whatever wimpy magic Shadow Weaver put on you."

Adora's hand hovered over the sword. "I'd never leave you."

"I used to believe that."


End file.
